Swords and Seals
by Shiizumi Kitsune Risuma
Summary: Naruto takes an early interest in Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Not only that, but he has a Bloodline? My take of brown phantom's 'Hidden Bloodline' Challenge. Naru x Hina x Saku x ? Rating changes as story goes along. Temp.Haitus
1. Chapter 1: Study

_**Chapter 1: Study**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**...**

"Naruto! Get back here!" Said blond smirked and continued running, two Chunin hot on his heels. He ran faster, and sped around a corner, and the two Chunin kept running. After they past him, Naruto dropped his fence curtain.

"Che, I can't believe that they fell for that." He smiled. "Guess I'm home free then."

"Naruto!" A voice called out behind him. The blonde froze, and slowly turned around.

"Uh, hey Iruka-sensei." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Iruka pointed dramatically at the boy. "You are going to have to clean all the mess you made. Later, though, you need to be at the Academy!" He picked the boy up, who attempted to get away but to no avail.

**...**

Naruto grumbled while he scrubbed to paint from the mountain faces.

"...Naruto. If you finish soon, I'll buy you ramen." Iruka said from his perch.

Suddenly Naruto's grumbling stopped, and he was scrubbing faster now.

**...**

Naruto walked to his apartment building where he cooked some instant ramen like he normally did everyday. He scarfed the noodles quickly, then paused. He didn't know what to do. He decided to risk something he hadn't before. Reading.

He shuffled around in some random scrolls, and pulled out some red trimmed scroll. He didn't know what was on it, considering that he never really did open these things before. He unrolled the parchment, and cocked an eyebrow. This scroll was talking about all the different types of Shinobi Arts, like Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He knew those, but there was a lot on here he didn't recognized. _'Kenjutsu? Fuuinjutsu?'_ He read a slight bit of that, and those particular subjects interested him. Sure, the Fuuinjutsu portion mentioned storage seals and blood seals, but Naruto quickly understood that explosive seals fell under that list, and maybe a whole lot of other kinds of seals as well.

Naruto vaguely wondered if Iruka-sensei gave out a scroll on Fuuinjutsu or Kenjutsu, and he started opening the scrolls, sorting them as he went along. He found one about the subject near the bottom of the stack, and he just moved the few scrolls into their respective piles before unrolling the paper.

_'The Art of Seals or Fuuinjutsu_

_-Fuuinjutsu is simple and complex at the same time. You would get seal paper and write on it with ink in certain patterns and lines to make a seal, and running chakra through it activated it. While that is simple, there is so many patterns and lines as well as someone who studies this has to have high patience. Famous users of Fuuinjutsu include Minato Namikaze-The Yondaime Hokage, Jiriaya the Toad Sage-one of the three Sannin, and the Uzumaki Clan.'_

Naruto blinked. The Uzumaki Clan? That was his last name. He was from a clan? Naruto decided to asked Jiji-san later.

_'Fuuinjutsu can make Storage Seals, which allows you to store several items into a small circular area. The Art can also make Blood Seals and Locking Seals, which lock the item from being opened without a certain chakra signature or blood signature. Explosive Notes also use a seal, though very basic. The Yondaime used seals in his signature move, the 'Hiriashin'. If someone is interested in the Art, you can go to the library and borrow a book.'_

Naruto frowned. The librarians didn't like him in their, and didn't let him in. Maybe he can ask Jiji-san for a Sealing Book as well? He didn't see why not, Jiji-san was always nice to him. Naruto remembered that a Kenjutsu scroll wasn't there, though he was interested in that. Now, the blond had three reasons to visit the Hokage.

**...**

The old man had a feeling like he was going to get visited by his favorite blond soon, she he quickly finished the paper he had in front of him, and, sure enough, the blue-eyed boy came into the room, running up to his desk.

"Ah, What can I do for you, Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"Jiji-san, I looked at some Academy Scrolls today, and was wondering if you had any books on Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked with a smile. Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly, and he smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I believe I have some Fuuinjutsu scrolls somewhere, however, Kenjutsu isn't used widely in this village, so the best we have is the bare basics. We do have two Jonin, Hayate-san and Genma-san, who use Kenjutsu though. Maybe you can pay them a visit and ask." The aged Hokage handed the boy two scrolls, both with dark green lining. "Anything else?"

"Jiji-san, in the scroll I read, it mentioned the Uzumaki Clan. That's my last name, so I was wondering..." Naruto asked an unasked question.

Hiruzen blinked and sighed. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Your mother was from the Uzumaki Clan."

"I thought you said you didn't know who my parents were!" The boy shouted accusingly.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but they have a lot of enemies, and even telling you could get you in trouble. I will tell you a little though. You act a lot like your mother, Naruto-kun. She even had a similar verbal tic. She often used swords and seals in battle, and had this peculiar ability to put a seal on someone without touching them. She rarely used it, so even I'm not sure what it was. I can't tell you much more, sorry Naruto-kun." Hiruzun looked at the blond who looked like he was concentating.

"What did she look like?"

"She had long red hair and violet eyes." Hiruzen answered, finding no harm in it.

Naruto blinked. "That means I look more like my father then, Jiji-san." Hiruzen was surprised by the sudden intellect, and he nodded. "I'll try to find them, and I won't tell anyone." He turns around and runs off.

**...**

Naruto, after sleeping and waking the next morning, went to the Academy carrying the Fuuinjutsu Book that the Hokage gave him. Some words he didn't know the meaning of, and the blond assumed that he could ask Iruka-sensei for help.

Naruto walked through the streets, some people ignoring him, some giving him a quick look of dislike, and some just giving the orange-clad boy a look. He ignored most of it, however, and quickly walked down the hallways in the Academy, seeing a few students and teachers here and there. Naruto ignored them in favor of getting to Iruka-sensei's class on time.

Said Chunin was expecting him to, and Naruto quickly found himself spotted by the brown-haired male, who smiled at him, and waved him inside the class.

He smiled back. "Iruka-sensei! I decided that I'm going to learn about Fuuinjutsu!" He waved the book in his hands slightly. "I don't understand some of the words, can you help me, ne, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked slightly, then smiled. "Sure, Naruto. What do you not understand?"

"It says something about inks in this chapter. It says _'There is many different types of material that can be used to write seals on as well as write them with. The basic one is ink though, for stronger seals or __ones that require an input, blood is typically used. Seals, however, can be made with any sort of liquid, even water, however, this tends to not be as effective or easier to mess up, which can be catastrophic for seal users, as one mistake can do anything else.'_ I don't know what some words mean." Naruto reads off.

Iruka paused for a second. "Do you have a dictionary, Naruto?"

"Eh? No, I don't. I don't really know how to use one." He scratched his head shamefully. Iruka sighs, and gets a dictionary from a shelf.

"These are class ones, so you can have it, but I'll show you how to use it..." Iruka began the short explanation, as students filed into class.

**...**

Naruto grinned. The Fuuinjutsu seemed really easy to understand! Ninjas should use it more often, it seems so useful. You can make a seal that fires kunai at people or even fire. You wouldn't even have to fight, and he could also use it for his pranks. Naruto's grinned widened.

He could use it for his pranks. Naruto nearly laughed evilly at the thought. He could use or make a seal that spits out paint and glitter, and even use it over very large areas, enough to paint a whole ninja compound.

He chuckled lightly, and walked into his favorite food stand- Ichiraku's Ramen. He took a seat at a stool. "Ojiji-chan!" He chirped happily. Said man called out.

"Naruto! Just a second." He walked into the small cooking area. "How are you, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Ne, I'm great! I've decided to learn Fuuinjutsu, Ojiji-chan!" He took out his book. "Oh, and I want a Miso and a Shrimp please."

"Sure thing." He started up the boilers. "Fuuinjutsu, huh? I heard that it's supposed to be very difficult to learn."

Naruto blinked. "It seems easy to me, Ojiji-chan."

"Maybe its in your blood, Naruto. I wouldn't know though." Teuchi shrugged, and, after a while, placed the first bowl of noodles in front of Naruto, who ate happily.

Another person walked into the stand, and Teuchi began talking to them, quickly placing Naruto's second bowl in front of the boy, who also ate that quickly. Naruto began to read more of his small book, when the person next to him spoke.

"Fuuinjutsu? Think you have what it takes?" A distinctly male voice mocked.

"Hey! I know I do! This is easy stuff." Naruto replied, turning to the man. He looked in his mid-thirties, and had loose dark green hair with bright blue eyes. He wore a Chunin Vest with a short sleeved navy shirt and long gray pants with the average open-toed sandals on his feet. He had a small tanto placed horizontally on his lower back, with the ninja pouch on his left leg, indicating that he was left handed. He had mesh under his shirt which is hard to notice. He also wore his Hitae-Ate around his upper arm.

The man smiled. "Relax, I'm just messing with ya', kid. Still, Fuuinjutsu isn't a widely studied art. Most ANBU only learn the Basic Chakra Seals and Binding Seals, and they are just trained to copy a seal over an' over again." He spoke slightly choppy, and had this odd accent. Naruto assumed that this guy grew up elsewhere or was an orphan. "I'm not discouraging ya' or anything, but it is a tough thing to learn. Though if you do get good enough in it, you can a lot of things, and it can even become a source of income."

Naruto cocked his head slightly. "Eh?"

The man paused. "You can sell ya' seals for money, kid." He quickly paid for his bowl of ramen. "I'm Kokomaru Arimasu." The man nods, and leaves the stand. Naruto blinked, and pulled out his frog wallet, putting his money on the counter.

"Thanks, Ojiji-chan!"

**...**

A/N: I know that this is a little canon, but I need Naruto to generally act like he was in canon. The Kenjutsu training happens in a while. Naruto is smarter to a certain point, and he is NOT beaten/starved/hated, since barely anyone doubts the Yondaimes' sealing skills. Those that glare at him see him as a reminder, and they won't stop for a while.

This is, again, my response to brown phantom's 'Hidden Bloodline Challenge' posted on his profile. Go read it if your confused. (There is no CAPS in their name, nor an s at the end with an apostrophe. AKA, it's just brown phantom.)


	2. Chapter 2: Uzumaki Kushina

_**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Kushina**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**...**

Naruto was in the library, having been allowed in by someone who didn't hate his guts for whatever reason, and was currently looking through some recent history books and books about either his clan, Kenjutsu, or Fuuinjutsu, already the first book of Kenjutsu, and the book after his own Fuuinjutsu book next to him, waiting to get checked out. He was reading up on the events about forty years ago, taking some guess to how old his mother would be now, and looking that many years back. The blond hadn't found much though, just some rough explanations of what happened and the Yondaime getting his position.

Naruto couldn't find anything about an Uzumaki Clan, and the blond quickly told himself to pay attention in class more. He realized that he would have more to look up on if he paid attention, and maybe his Taijutsu wouldn't be so bad...or his aim...or his grades.

Naruto actually just realized how important the actual class was, instead of just the spars.

Anyways, the boy put away yet another history book after scanning through it, and pouted. He didn't know what to look for! He grumbled, and pulled out another history book, and old and yellowing one, and opened it to a random page in the beginning section, and saw a map of Hi No Kuni and the surrounding areas like Tea Country.

Off the the edge of the map was an island with a city called Uzushiogakure on it. It took a little of Naruto's interest, and he started reading a little off on another page about it.

_'Uzushiogakure No Sato, commonly known as Uzushio._

_-This city housed a large number of seal masters and users of various small clans, the most prominent being the Uzumaki's and the Shiomaki's, who were rival clans, yet were still friendly. The city itself is located in the Land of Whirlpools._

_The village was rather small, and was divided down the center by a river with whirlpools down it, giving the land its name. It was built on a rough hill-like outcropping, and bridges crossed over the river._

_The village was destroyed during the First Shinobi War due to their distinctive Fuuinjutsu talents which made many fear them, and made them a target early one. Survivors of the attack spread across the country, however little there were._

_The village was also called the 'Village of Longevity' due to its ninja having high healing rates and longer life spans, which is also why they were targeted. It is known that Uzumaki Mito- The Shodaime's Wife- had sealed the Kyuubi into herself after the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha fought.'_

Naruto had trouble reading parts of it, and had to consult a dictionary he found to define some words, but he was surprised by the amount of information given to him. He knew it was an old book, so information about his mother wouldn't be in it, but it did help narrow down his search slightly.

**...**

Naruto left the library, a little upset that he found nothing there about his mother. He didn't have the Academy that day, and it was already around three. He carried a Kenjutsu and a Fuuinjutsu book under his arms as he went back to his Apartment, and he distinctly saw the same man from the day before, Kokomaru, at the ramen stand across the street as he passed by.

Naruto paused and went over, and sat down, placing his books on the counter. "Ojiji-chan, can I have a Beef Ramen today?" He asked, attracting the attention of the man, who smiled a little.

"You're back, eh? I didn't expect to see ya' so soon." He looked over to the books on the counter. "Kenjutsu as well? Interesting. I know that there isn't much at the Library, so you'll have ta' find Genma-san or Hayate-san. If ya' meet Hayate, don't be fooled by his coughing. He's been like that for a long time." Kokomaru spoke.

"Coughing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, Hayate-san coughs a lot, he does whenever he talks. Nobody knows what's wrong with him." The green-haired man frowned slightly. "I don't know where they are."

Naruto was silent, and he began to eat when his ramen came, seeing that the man got another bowl.

When Naruto finished, he decided to ask about his mom. "Arimasu-san, do you know anything about any Uzumaki's?" He asked curiously. Kokomaru paused.

"I know that the Shodaime married an Uzumaki." He thought for a second. "Then there was one about the Yondaime's age, I believe, that used lots of seals. Kushina I believe it was." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Do you know where I could learn more about Kushina?"

He paused. "I don't really know. I'm not even sure that she's dead. I heard she fought the Kyuubi directly though, so I would suppose she is. She might've been in an old Bingo Book though." Kokomaru looked confused. "Anyways, I come here twice a week, rather late for a lunch, which is why I probably never met you previously." The green-haired man explained, he waved slightly to Naruto, placed his payment on the counter, and left the stall.

**...**

Naruto was in his normal seat of right next to Sasuke and Sakura, paying attention to Iruka's explanation of the Third Shinobi War, however much he thought that it wouldn't be of use.

He did catch something though.

"...This war began to turn into Konoha's favor after the destruction of Kannabi Bridge, performed by Minato Namikaze and his team of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin." Sasuke seemed to not react at all. "During this war, Minato Namikaze also earned his name as 'Konoha's Kiiroi Senko.'"

Naruto, who remembered something from the Fuiinjutsu book, recalled that Minato Namikaze-The Yondaime-used Seals in his famous move. The blond also noticed Hatake Kakashi, whom of which Naruto was sure he heard somewhere before...or maybe it was seen.

"Sadly, a mishap occurred, and Uchiha Obito died by a rockfall created by two Iwa Ninjas who had kidnapped their third teammate. It is unknown what happened to Rin long after, but Kakashi is currently a Jonin here." Iruka droned.

Yep, Naruto probably both heard and saw the guy...and he was glad he still had that dictionary.

**...**

Naruto was bored. He didn't know what to do, the Academy having finished awhile ago. He wanted to search for more information about his mother, but didn't know where to look. If there was files he could read, he would, but only Ojiji had access to them.

He sat down in his dirty apartment, trying to think over all he had heard and read recently. There was Iruka-sensei's class, where he learned about the latter part of the Third Shinobi War, and there was the information over Uzushiogakure and Mito Uzumaki. Something about the Kyuubi...

Right, Mito Uzumaki sealed it into herself.

Then there was his conversations with Kokomaru. Naruto figured he should read up on Kenjutsu a little, then find Hayate or Genma, whichever he found first. There was something else...

Naruto fisted his palm...or palmed his fist. Kushina! Kushina Uzumaki!

The orange-wearing boy left his things there, and went back outside, locking his door, and did a fast walk to the Hokage Tower. He was given a slight smile by the lady who managed Ojiji's appointments, he remembered her name being similar to his own, something like Namiki?

Naruto smiled back, and walked up to the lady. She had dark brown -bordering black- hair in a ponytail and dull orange eyes. She wore her normal brown long sleeved shirt with, currently, a black jacket over it. He couldn't see, but she was also wearing a simple long black skirt and had her shoes off under the desk. She reminded Naruto of a tree. "Can I see Ojiji-san, Ki-chan?" He asked.

Namiko (Naruto was a letter off), shook her head. "No, he'll be free in about four minutes though. That is when he normally gets here from collecting mission reports."

Naruto pouted. "Ojiji-san has to work a lot, doesn't he?" Namiko nodded with a smile.

"Why do you call me Ki-chan anyways? My name is Namiko, there isn't a 'Ki' anywhere." She asked curiously.

"You remind me of a tree! You are very brown. I used to think your name was Namiki." Naruto explained. The woman gave him a blank look, and sighed with a sort of amused sound.

"A tree, huh? You can wait in his office, Naruto." She said. He smiled, and ran into the Hokage's office.

**...**

Naruto nearly ran home carrying a sheet of paper. He carefully unlocked his door, went in and locked it again, then sat at his table with a dictionary.

Those were helpful books.

He put the paper on the table, and started reading it with an incredible amount of focus.

_'Name: Uzumaki Kushina_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: Deceased_

_Age (Of Death): 31_

_Rank: Elite Jonin/Kage_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Purple_

_Bloodline: Unknown_

_Clan: Uzumaki_

_Village of Origin: Uzushiogakure, Land of Whirlpools_

_Backround: Early in her life, her city was destroyed during the First Shinobi War. Her and a few other clan members fled across the continent. Kushina went to Konohagakure No Sato. Later, Uzumaki Mito (who had lived to this point because of the natural Uzumaki longevity) sealed the Kyuubi from her body into Kushina's. She specialized in Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, but was well-versed in Katon and Suiton, and used chains as an attack style. Kushina rose through the ranks quickly, and is confirmed that-'_ The rest was completely blanked out.

Naruto was slightly sad that his mother was dead, and rather confused about the entire 'Kyuubi Sealed' thing. He hadn't acquired much information, but he knew more then the average person he supposed.

Naruto started to wonder why the Kyuubi was sealed not killed earlier, but he couldn't get very far, and just went with that no one was strong enough or that it had come back or something. It was still confusing. He'd figure it out eventually.

He hoped.

(A/N: I am trying to keep Naruto from getting to strong to fast. I also assume that Naruto would be very good at seals. I hadn't updated in a while (2 weeks?) because I keep getting ideas, and I need to write them down. This is, again, Naruto x Hinata x Sakura with a possible third girl, though whom is unknown. Leaning towards Tenten slightly, but only barely. Naruto will specialize in Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu if it isn't obvious. He still has Wind Based Chakra. I'm not changing that.)


	3. Notice

_**To the Readers...**_

__I am very, very, very sorry I haven't uploaded in ages.

Why?

1.) Laziness

2.) Lack of Ideas and Planning

3.) My newly found avid interest in _Harry Potter_.

4.) Various other minor reasons.

My interest in _Harry Potter_ will last perhaps to the end of April, where I hope I'll finish the 7th book. I'll then likely spend some time planning and trying to get myself re-acquainted with _Naruto_.

Now, the various other reasons?

Two separate weeks, I had my video game privileges taken from me, which included my computer, so I couldn't even write.

I had a very large sudden influx in ideas for random books and/or characters unrelated to any sort of Anime/Manga/Book/Etc.

My Dad making me turn in all of my zeros at school (mostly minor stuff.)

My Birthday. My Brother's Birthday.

Spring Break.

I _HATE_ Math.

That's it.

**Important News Below**

I have found myself to be the kind of person to finish first, then correct. This applies here. I want to write the ENTIRE story first, then go back, and fix it according to reader reactions as I post it.

Pros

1.) Easier for me.

2.) Weekly updates (with exceptions, like vacations.)

Cons

1.) Long wait for new stories

2.) Votes/Polls harder to start.

Now, I am going to post something I like to call "Idea Jumble". It will be, basically, a bunch of First Draft Chapters to a Story Idea with a summary, and posted as a Chapter. If some like it, I'll continue it. If not, I'll hold it off, or re-write it.

_Readers of "Swords and Seals"_

I'm not going to change anything thus far. I'm having a problem of how to continue with this right at the moment, as I keep continuously trying to re-write the next chapter.

It's a minor time-skip to where he's training with Hayate. He's not getting sword training, just basics, like aim. It's also where he meets Anko. She will show up in Omakes after this point.

**Poll**

What should I do with Kushina?

1.) Keep her Alive?

a.) If so, should she be kidnapped?

b.) Comatose?

c.) Amnesic? (Having Amnesia. She forgot everything.)

d.) Other? Suggest, and I'll put it up.

2.) Dead

Personally, I have enough stories where she is alive, but people seem to like it. This will be in affect for a very long time.

_I'm not counting Anonymous Reviews!_

_For Readers of "Yusuri"_

I am Re-writing it. I have already re-started the first chapter, but it still bothers me. I want a plot, but I want a short story. I want a lot of school events, but I don't know what a High School has in terms of events, since I'm not in High-School. I also want to know some Japanese Holidays and the Schools days and Hours to make it accurate.

Help me please.

Three things you can do.

1.) Suggest a basic plot idea

2.) Tell me of High-School Events

3.) Tell me of Japanese Holidays and School Days/Hours

I have a few pairing already chosen, but, soon, I will allow you to vote on who goes with who.

**_Sayonara_**

~Zeezombie


End file.
